In recent years, with the development of LED lighting technology, various driving technologies appear. However, with the continuous expansion of the application field, driving requirements become more and more serious, for example, on the dimension, the conversion efficiency, and other requirements, and which are subject to corresponding constraints. However, the existing LED lighting technique has a problem that the brightness of the entire LED lamp would change, in case of voltage fluctuation of the linear power network, resulting in poor environmental lightening effect.